


Ib & Vocaloid Crossover Request

by Shirabuki_Mika



Series: Cross-Over Requests [7]
Category: Ib (Video Game), UTAU, Vocaloid, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirabuki_Mika/pseuds/Shirabuki_Mika
Summary: A request for (an) Ib/Vocaloid Crossover(s).





	Ib & Vocaloid Crossover Request

**_To whom it may concern,_ **

I would like to read some **_Ib/Vocaloid/Utauloid/Utaite_** ** _Crossovers_** , but I can not find any that I like.

I would really appreciate it if someone would create & publish one for me.

Thank you,

Shirabuki_Mika

 

_**P.S.:** _ _**This is not r**_ _ **equired** _ _**, but I would like** _ _**the crossovers to include all of the Vocaloids, all of the Utauloids, and all of the Utaite, as well as the characters Garry & Ib (from the** __**Japanese game, "**_ _ **Ib**_ _ **").**_


End file.
